Dragon Hearts
by Life of Cards
Summary: A year after Fairy Tail's return, Dragon Slayers and God Slayers from all over Fiore are kidnapped by a mysterious enemy. Full summary inside. OCs needed. SYOC. Rated T for violence, language and possible death.


Dragon Heart

Summary

A year after the return of Fairy tail, a dark Guild shrouded in mystery appears out of the blue. Kidnapping the Dragon and God Slayers of Fiore in a mass operation that leaves the legal Guild shocked. However, several young Mages team up and manage to escape from their aggressors, just before they disappear. Now a chance encounter turns into a fight for survival as these Slayers team up to put a stop to whatever is going on and rescue the others. Will they succeed?

A/N: What's up my fanfiction friends? Thanks for visiting. I don't have anything to do for the next couple months, so I thought I'd put together a SYOC! It'll be a good old fashioned adventure/quest type deal. I'm still debating about adding a little romance but even if I do it will be very low key. Frankly I'm a sucker for a good love story but I can't stand when a story gets side tracked by it and loses momentum because two characters are too busy making doe eyes at each other. But this story will be a lot of fun I think, so if you want to send in a Dragon or God Slayer to take part, I'd love to see what you can come up with.

Accepting 2-3 Dragon Slayers, 3-4 God Slayers, and 3-4 Exceeds.

However, there are a few rules. The first is that I can only accept characters by PM. Not review...So don't even try that. Now when you PM me I need you to label it like this with my character as an example: Eris Mason: DS (or GS if you're a god slayer)

Exceeds like this: Name: Exceed

The second is that you have to use the form I provide. You can add to it as necessary but don't take anything out or leave anything blank. If something doesn't apply to your oc put N/A. And that's it! Submissions close October 15th so hurry and submit if you like, I look forward to seeing what you can come up with. And I hope you have as much fun reading as I will writing.

Down below are three forms. An empty one for humans, and an empty one for Exceeds. Then one at the bottom filled out with my own character so you have a rough idea what it should look like when you're done. All of it will be on my profile too so you can get it there.

Anyway, until next time I look forward to meeting the characters you guys create. Peace out.

Empty Form

**Information of Character **  
>Name (last, first):<br>Nickname:  
>Age (Don't feel like you have to abide by the theory I added. Unless you like it you don't have to.):<br>Birthday (if known):  
>Gender<br>Species:

**About Him/Her **  
>Personality (BE DETAILED):<p>

Personal Strengths:  
>Personal weaknesses:<br>Likes:  
>Dislikes:<br>Hobbies:  
>Dreams:<br>History:

**Magic I****nformation**  
>Type of magic:<br>Dragon Slayer/God Slayer:

Brief description:

What do they eat? (Note: You have to be able to eat your element):

Style:

Dragon that raised OC:

Spells: As many as ten, as few as four.

Weaknesses:

**Guild Affiliations **  
>Member of a guild:<br>If so, which one:  
>Guild mark Colorlocation:  
>Guild Rank (S-class, normal):<br>Favorite type of missions:  
>Team name (if OC is part of a team):<p>

**Family and Friends **  
>Best Friends:<br>Friends:  
>Rivals:<br>Crush:  
>Relatives:<p>

**Looks and Appearance **  
>Body TypeLooks:  
>Height:<br>Weight:  
>Hair Style:<br>Eye Color:  
>Outfits:<br>Accessories/Jewelry:  
>ScarsPiercings/Tattoos:

**Extra **  
>Theme song:<br>Quote(s):

**EXTRA QUESTIONS**

Anything you'd like to see your oc do or go through?:

How do they react to Eris? (As I understand this can be an irritating question but it helps me):

(For Dragon Slayers: Do you want them to have an Exceed? (No guarantees but it's a possibility):

In the event I decide to add a little romance, are you interested in pairing your character?:

If so, what kind of person would they likely look for?:

Any advice?:

Anything I forgot to add?:

Exceed Form

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Eye Color:

Fur Color:

Fur Pattern/Markings:

Height:

Weight:

Clothes (If any):

Accessories (If any):

Guild Mark color/Location:

Personality:

History:

Magic:

Spells (if any):

Non-spell abilities:

Quote(s):

What kind of Dragon Slayer would they most likely be paired with?:

Exceed Form

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Eye Color:

Fur Color:

Fur Pattern/Markings:

Height:

Weight:

Clothes (If any):

Accessories (If any):

Guild Mark color/Location:

Personality:

History:

Magic:

Spells (if any):

Non-spell abilities:

Quote(s):

What kind of Dragon Slayer would they most likely be paired with?:

Filled Form

**Information of Character **  
>Name (last, first): Eris Mason<br>Nickname: Er, some people refer to her by her surname  
>Age: Biologically she is 18. However chronologically she is around 30 (in theory). Explained in history as this seems to be the case with most first gen Dragon Slayers.<br>Birthday (if known): September 15th  
>Gender: Female<br>Species: Human

**About Him/Her **  
>Personality: For the most part Eris is a laid back person in all usual situations. Taking many things in stride it's very hard to upset or otherwise irritate her. The "cool older sister" type, she's able to distribute hugs or kicks to the head with little issue and is perfectly happy to do either. She has a very dead pan sense of humor and it would seem she can't take anything seriously. However since there are two sides to every coin you can bet Eris has a flip side as well. In a tough situation there's no one better to have at your side. And while she's very hard to tick off, she's a Mother bear when her friends are threatened, and incredibly fierce when it comes to defending them. Her true Dragon Slayer nature coming out then. Loyal to a fault and stubborn as a rock when the need arises, she willing to literally move mountains if that's what getting everyone home means. And if you're the reason she's angry, you better run fast and far because she will either actively seek to make your life miserable or end it all together.<p>

Personal Strengths: She's steadfast and makes friends easily based on this as people tend to trust her.  
>Personal weaknesses: While she's very smart, Eris can be a little slow on the uptake. Something about not picking up social cues. And she doesn't always take everything as seriously as she should.<br>Likes: Well paying jobs, small animals, children, hanging out with her friends and Guild mates.  
>Dislikes: Alcohol (she can't stand the smell), Dark Guilds, thieves. People who get stupidly drunk.<br>Hobbies: Reading. Sometimes she helps with construction around the Guild hall or town as needed.  
>Dreams: Nothing much other than find out what happened to the Dragons and make a name for herself as a Mage.<br>History: Like most Dragon Slayers, Eris doesn't remember much of her life before being found by their Dragon. In her case, she was found by Grael after while wandering around the forest outside his burrow. About three at the time, she had somehow gotten separated from her parents and was now lost. Grael was out hunting, an Earth Dragon he preferred being on the ground and as he was slithering around, looking for deers and the like he came across Eris. Grael held no particular affection for humans but he didn't hate them and was more curious than anything as to what such a small child was doing wandering around his forest. Especially since it was no secret he lived there and people tended to avoid it. When he approached her Eris freaked out and punched him when he put his nose down close to her. Of course it didn't even hurt at all, but as she kicked and punched at his face in fear he began to like the idea of such a small creature with a fighting spirit. So after a good twenty minutes of assuring her that he was a nice dragon, she settled down enough that he could talk to her. Asking where her parents are and why she was in the forest, Grael learned from the little girl that she got lost because her parents left with a caravan and she was left behind. Whether intentionally or not was to be debated. So rather than leave her there to starve the Dragon offered to take her back to his cave, promising that if she did as he said, then he'd be her father from then on. Eris agreed but was confused as to how he would be her father since they were so different. Over the next ten years they both grown to love each other and Grael had taught her much about both his Magic and what the world outside was supposed to be like. So without a reason to stay, Eris went out into the world she'd previously left behind. Only to find out that not ten years had passed, but almost thirty since she'd join Grael in his burrow. Though her math wasn't exact since she couldn't remember the year she was found. As it would seem, Dragons perceive time differently than humans do and her time spent in Grael's plane of existence had left her in a semi state of biological suspension. However, she worked her way back into society with little issue. Taking up the name "Mason", as a tribute to her foster father and since she couldn't remember her previous moniker. A year afterwards she joined up with Lamia Scale and has been there since. Training further in Earth Magic with Jura and living a relatively normal existence.

**Magic I****nformation**  
>Type of magic: Earth Dragon Slayer<br>Dragon Slayer/God Slayer: Dragon Slayer

Brief description: As it suggests, Eris's magic utilizes Earth and the extensions of it including stone and sand. She can also produce it from her body, though as expected she can't eat this.

What do they eat? (Note: You have to be able to eat your element): Eris can eat Earth and any extension of it. Dirt, stone, minerals or gems, sand. Theoretically she could eat metal and glass as well, since they are just refined forms of earth. However according to Eris, she can't bite through metal as easily as stone, and glass cuts her mouth.

Style: Usually Eris's spells are limited to close range. Which is alright usually since she's not a long range person anyway. So usually, it's transforming parts of her body into weapons or directly manipulating the earth around her. She's very upfront when fighting an enemy, using powerful strikes from both her arms and feet with little problem. Comparing to a real fighting style, I would have to say something along the lines of Hun ga, or Tiger style. Not flashy, but powerful and potentially devastating.

Dragon that raised OC: Grael

An Earth Dragon that used to dwell in an underground cavern in the Southern Fiore wilderness. He's remembered by his Foster Daughter as "Gruff yet good". He cared very much for his Daughter and vice versa, however he asked 100 percent of her when it came to their training and pushed very hard. Eris has remarked that there's a toughness that was literally pounded into her because of that, and while she didn't particularly like it, she's grateful to him.

Spells: As many as ten, as few as four.

Earth Dragon Roar: Similar to any other Roar, it is a typhoon of dust and shards of stone shot from her mouth.

Earth Dragon Spires: Similar to Gajeel's pillars, these are squared and pointed like a pyramid on top. They can be extended to a certain point but not very far.

Earth Dragon Meteor Hammer(s): Probably her go to spell, one or both hands are transformed into a large bell shaped club end that has spikes of stone jutting from the top. The narrow end over her forearm and wrist. Can be used as a bludgeoning weapon, or as the set up for her next spell.

Earth Dragon Gatling: With the spikes from the Meteor Hammer(s), Eris can shoot them in quick succession at her opponent. She's not a great aim though and this is one of her only ranged attacks.

Earth Dragon Spines: This is a more defensive move most of the time. Similar to "Scales" though on a smaller level, spikes of stone appear on her body. Small ones under her eyes and her jawline, longer ones jutting from her shoulder and forearms, and large plate like ones folded over her back. It's very armor like and hard to break, and the longer scales on her arms can be used as cutting weapons.

Earth Dragon Guillotine: Usually a finishing move. Eris jumps up into the air above her enemy and creates one square "blade" and comes down quickly. As the name suggests, like a guillotine.

Non spell abilities: Similar to Virgo, Eris can jump in and out of the ground, digging with incredible speed.

Her hearing is also very acute, and she is able to "hear" vibrations in the ground to distinguish what people are saying/doing from a distance away or through a wall.

Strengths: Eris is incredibly strong and resilient physically speaking. Almost comically so. She can lift large boulders or enemies with little effort, knock through walls with her head, or stop non magical attacks dead if given the opportunity. She needs to actually monitor the output of force when she's not fighting. As a lapse in attention may result in anything from bone crushing hug to a concussion giving slap to the head. Also since her element is very widespread, upkeeping stamina is not usually a problem.

Weaknesses: She not very fast at all for a dragon slayer, only compared to normal humans is she considered fast. And much of her fighting techniques mean she must get close to her enemy and if they are much faster than herself, it can be hard to get a hold of them. Also, she tends to make things up as she goes along rather than plan them out. So against incredibly intelligent or strategic opponents she may be in for some trouble.

**Guild Affiliations **  
>Member of a guild: Yes.<br>If so, which one: Lamia Scale  
>Guild mark Colorlocation: Bronze, on the right side of her neck usually hidden by her hair.  
>Guild Rank (S-class, normal): Normal. She's working up to S-Class.<br>Favorite type of missions: Bounty Hunting. And search and rescue. She's very good both and enjoys helping people and catching criminals. So according to her it's the best of both worlds.  
>Team name (if OC is part of a team): Team Lamia Scale.<p>

**Family and Friends **  
>Best Friends: She's very fond of the Blendy girls and vice versa. And most often they are together at the guild hall.<br>Friends: She considers everyone in the Guild her friend.  
>Rivals: Probably Jura. Just the idea that another Earth Mage could be stronger than her is something she can't abide by. And though she cares for and admires Jura she seeks to outdo him at the same time. Considering he's a Wizard Saint though, she still has a ways to go.<br>Crush: None.  
>Relatives: None she knows about.<p>

**Looks and Appearance **  
>Body TypeLooks: Eris has a rather masculine figure. Broad shoulders, narrow waist and flatter chest. A running joke is that she is often mistaken for a short man rather than a young woman. Thanks in part to this, and a tomboyish fashion sense. And were it not for her long hair, female face and other biological things she'd be practically indistinguishable from one.  
>Height: 5'7<br>Weight: 130  
>Hair Style: Dark brown, her hair is <em>just <em>past her shoulders and very thick and shaggy with her jaw length bangs framing her face in two spikes. One to either side. Usually she rarely bothers doing anything with it aside from brushing it out. But when she needs it out of her face, she ties a tan bandanna around her head.  
>Eye Color: Yellow.<br>Outfits: A short sleeved, dark brown shirt that's about thigh length, tan cargo pants cut off at the shins and brown hiking boots. Tied around her waist is an olive green sash and she wears brown work gloves on missions. Otherwise they are tucked in her back pocket.  
>AccessoriesJewelry: Other than her bandanna around her neck, I don't think so.  
>ScarsPiercings/Tattoos: She has lots of scars, the most noticeable one is what appears to be a three white scratch marks on her left arm. They're from a fight with an animal when she was younger, as part of training with Grael.

**Extra **  
>Theme song: Sick of It by Skillet.<br>Quote(s): "I've had my fill of crisis for today. Any chance we can reschedule?"

"You want to fight someone, fight me. I stand for all of us."

*after a particularly hard fight: "If anyone sees my spleen lying around, will you kindly return it?"


End file.
